<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by kj_1130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989198">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_1130/pseuds/kj_1130'>kj_1130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, from my tumblr, halloween fic, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_1130/pseuds/kj_1130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This pandemic hit everyone really hard. You especially were looking forward to Halloween. What better way to celebrate it than with your found family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Sam Wilson &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Tony Stark &amp; Reader, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Reader, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being locked up in the compound with a bunch of heroes was not your ideal plan for spending this holiday. It’s the perfect Halloween with it being on a Saturday and a full blue moon as well. But it’s all necessary. You’d rather stay in and be safe than risk going outside for some fun. Sure life has been different but if we take safety measures now then it won’t be as bad later.<br/>
You wanted to be nice this Halloween and treat your teammates to something. They had all been bored considering there wasn’t much variety in things to do. So you ordered a couple of bags of candy and decorations and got to work.<br/>
You set up decorations in an empty room—you didn’t know what the room was for—and made it look like some type of party. Next, you set up some candy bags for everyone to have because what’s the fun in Halloween without the candy. After that, you went to the kitchen and got some refreshments and snacks for a movie marathon. Finally, after grabbing a projector, you gathered up all the avengers.<br/>
“Shortcake, what’s up?”<br/>
“Tony I’m literally the same height as you.”<br/>
Everyone laughed at that as Tony rolled his eyes and told you to continue.<br/>
“I know things have been weird these past few months and I can speak for myself when I say that I was really looking forward to Halloween this year. And I know we’ve all been super bored so I just thought I’d do something nice for us.”<br/>
You went to open the door and walked in. Everyone followed behind and was in awe at what they saw. Wanda came up and gave you a hug.<br/>
“(Y/n), you didn’t have to do this!”<br/>
Everyone made their way into the room and got comfortable. You spent the night watching movies and eating snacks with the team.<br/>
Just because there was a mass pandemic going on doesn’t mean you couldn’t have fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>